Dream of a Heartbeat
by annwitch
Summary: A oneshot set postReckoning, Clark visits Jonathan, but finds someone else. Clois, obviously.


**Dream of a Heartbeat**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Smallville. I wish I did, though.

**A/N:** I was sitting in my chair, trying to think up ideas for the chapters in my unpublished Superman fics, when BAM! This idea just suddenly hit me out of nowhere, pestering me until I finally wrote it. Featuring Clois post-Reckoning. I hope you like it!

* * *

A dense fog surrounded him, dampening the grass. That was no bother to him; his strong, powerful gaze cut through it like a hot knife through butter. He recognized the place, having visited it often for the last few weeks. Looking towards the spot he frequented, he caught sight of a brunette kneeling on the ground.

As he approached the brunette, a small flutter entered his stomach. She was crying over a grave, barely a month since the body it held was interred. Her shoulders were shaking slightly, the telltale sign of the silent sobs that were wracking her body.

He walked over towards her, and knelt, his eyes not straying from the hunched-over form of the grieving girl. Hesitantly, he put his hand on her shoulder.

She looked up at him slowly, her hazel eyes filled to the brim with tears that suddenly spilled over when his deep blue eyes met hers. She brought her arm up and hurriedly wiped her eyes with her sleeve, ashamed of being caught showing emotion.

"Don't… Don't tell. Please," she pleaded to him softly, her eyes begging him to keep this uncommon display of emotion a secret.

"I won't," he affirmed, as he finally tore his eyes away from hers, resting them on the spot that previously held her attention.

She followed his gaze, her eyes once again filling with tears as she stared at the cold stone, carved with the saddest, yet most unexpressive words she had ever seen.

"He… He was the most noble man I ever knew," she spoke softly, talking more to the open air than the man kneeling beside her. "He is… He was the father I never had."

He looked back at her, his own eyes filling with tears as well. "I… I think so too."

She looked back at him, a small grin on her face. "You agreed with me? That's a first."

He gave her a half-smile as the butterflies once again took flight in his stomach. Pausing slightly, he wasn't sure what to do or say. He hesitantly leaned over, and embraced her in an awkward hug.

He felt her stiffen for a moment, then relax as she returned his embrace and wrapped her arms around him, leaning her head on his shoulders.

Burying his head in her hair, he inhaled deeply, letting the faint smell of her fruity shampoo enter his lungs. He felt a warmth, a sense of belonging, that he had not felt before- a pure feeling towards the woman in his embrace. Closing his eyes, he felt the steady thump of her heart on his chest, and let the comforting sound overtake him as her heartbeat entered his ears.

She dropped her arms, slowly removing herself from his strong hold. He followed her actions, and leaned slightly back, removing the touch of his body from hers. Still the heartbeat echoed in his ears, the steady thumping causing him to look at her with new feeling, only shadows of which had crossed his face before.

She, too, looked slightly dazed, but then settled back into her normal smirk. For some reason, that made his butterflies even more frenzied, moving rapidly in his stomach. Both stood up awkwardly, brushing the small deposits of dirt off of their jeans before they could look each other in the eye.

"Thanks… Smallville," she said grinning wryly. At once, almost as if that one simple word had flipped a switch within him, he subdued his butterflies and did the most frightening thing he had ever done in his life.

He leaned forward, and put his hand behind her head, causing a slightly confused expression in her.

"Wha…?" she started, before his lips silenced her as they met for the first time, touching gently as he closed his eyes while bringing his other hand up to her head, caressing her hair.

Her eyes popped wide open in surprise as she stiffened, but then relaxed, returning his kiss with her own. He felt his heart swell immensely as he deepened the kiss, lips parting slightly.

He let his hands drop to her waist, holding her tightly as their lips continued to explore each others'. Faintly in the background, he noticed a feeling of weightlessness; he noticed that he no longer felt the earth beneath his feet. He opened his eyes…

…And was met with the view of the couch from a few feet above, before he dropped down suddenly, crashing loudly upon it. Clark sat up and rubbed his eyes, still not quite realizing that it was only a dream.

Looking around, he realized that it was still the middle of the night, the moonlight shimmering through the sheer curtains in the living room. All of the sudden, he became acutely aware of the steady thumping that filled his ears.

Clark looked around, confused as to where it was coming from. He walked quietly up the stairs, following the sound of the beating. As he approached his room, the beating grew louder, almost deafening when he opened the door; he was so focused on the faint sound.

All that occupied the room were piles of clothes strewn about everywhere, and a hazel-eyed brunette named Lois Lane.

* * *

Please review. Thanks ;) 


End file.
